Murmúrios do coração
by Erilubby
Summary: Oneshot Lubby com spoilers do episódio 13x14 Murmurs of the heart!


Murmúrios do coração

Eu me levanto, tentando controlar meu corpo, que está trêmulo. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo evitar olhar para a casa, a casa de Ames. Pergunto-me o que ele estará fazendo com Luka lá dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo tento pensar em outra coisa. Se eu ficar imaginando tudo o que Ames pode estar fazendo com Luka, eu vou enlouquecer, e Luka precisa que eu continue sã. Então eu olho para o monte de carros de polícia que estão estacionados em frente à casa, sem conseguir prestar atenção no que o policial está me dizendo, com a mão em meu ombro, tentando me consolar. Flashbacks do passado recente minam minha mente.

"_Ligue para seu marido."_

"_Eu... eu acabei de ligar, ele não está atendendo."_

"_Tente de novo."_

E eu tentei. Tentei milhares de vezes, até que a porta de entrada abriu de repente, e ele entrou. Ele olhou primeiro para mim, viu o desespero no meu rosto e ficou preocupado. Então, ele o viu. Ele tentou com conversar, mas Ames mostrou sua arma, e disse que queria que fôssemos com ele. Luka implorou para que eu e Joe pudéssemos ficar.

"_Sr. Ames, eu amo minha esposa e meu filho, do mesmo modo que o senhor ama sua esposa... e seu filhos. Por favor, eu farei o ueq o senhor quiser, mas deixe que eles fiquem aqui."_

_Ele pensou por um momento e depois disse que tudo bem. Quando eles estavam saindo, eu gritei, não pude evitar._

"_Luka!"_

"_Shhh ,está tudo bem, Abby." Ele disse, acariciando meu cabelo. "Joe precisa de você aqui, ok? Eu te amo, você sabe disso, não?"_

"_É, eu sei... eu também te amo."_ Eu disse, enquanto ele secou as lágrimas de meu rosto.

"_Você não tem idéia do quanto me faz feliz ouvindo isso..."_ Depois, Ames o apressou, então Luka deu um beijo na testa de Joe e depois me beijou nos lábios. E então eles se foram.

Depois disso, eu liguei para a poícia, e quando eles encontraram o carro do Luka estacionado na frente dessa casa, eu deixei Joe com uma vizinha e vim pra cá. Os policiais tentaram falar com Ames, mas ele não respondeu. Os minutos tornaram-se horas, e o desespero tomou conta de mim. Então, eu faço a última coisa que pensei que faria. Eu rezo. Eu não sei muito bem como fazer isso.

"_Por favor, que ele esteja bem. Por favor, eu preciso dele, Joe precisa dele... Por favor... Por favor..."_

Enquanto eu rezo, com a cabeça baixa, as mãos juntas, entrelaçadas, cobrindo o meu rosto, eu ouço. Um tiro. "Ah, não... não, não, não..."

"NÃO!!!" Eu grito. E corro. Eu preciso vê-lo. Nada mais no mundo me importa. Eu posso salvá-lo, eu sei que posso. Então eu corro e corro, até que um policial me agarra e me impede de ir mais longe. "Não, me deixe ir!!!"

"Por favor... deixe-me entrar... Luka..." seu nome deixa a minha boca quase como um suspiro. Eu tento me soltar dos braços do policial, mas não consigo. De repente, a porta da casa se abre. Todos os policiais apontam a arma àquela direção, mas eles abaixam os braços ao ver quem sai. Então eu o vejo. Luka.

"Luka..." Eu corro até ele, e desta vez, ninguém me detém. Ele corre também. E quando nos encontramos, eu o abraço, ele me levanta e me abraça, tão forte que acho que estamos a ponto de desafiar uma das leis da física. Eu choro, desesperada, dizendo a ele que o amo, várias vezes, até que finalmente nos separamos e ele me põe no chão, para podermos nos beijar. E nós nos beijamos, por vários segundos, até que o policial nos interrompe e fala com Luka, perguntando o que houve.

"Ele está lá dentro. Ele se matou. Eu tentei ressuscitá-lo, mas ele se foi..." Luka disse. "Preciso que vá até a Polícia para conversarmos..."

"Senhor, Eu posso ir à Polícia assim que acordar amanhã. Agora eu realmente queria ficar com minha esposa e encontrar meu filho... estou com saudades dele..."

"Bem, isso não é o protocolo, mas tudo bem. Te vejo ao amanhecer."

"Pode apostar que sim"

Nós pegamos uma carona com os policiais e pegamos nosso bebê com a vizinha. Luka o pega no colo, e o abraça. "Ei, garotão! Papai está aqui agora! Estava com saudades!" Joe ri, mas está cansado e logo encosta sua cabeça no ombro do pai. Eu aprecio a cena, os dois homens da minha vida, juntos. Minha família. E é perfeita.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu coloco Joe no berço e canto "should I stay or should I go" pelo que parece ser a milésima vez desde que ele nasceu, e ele adormece rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Luka foi tomar um banho.

Eu entro no nosso quarto e posso ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Eu tiro minhas roupas e coloco uma camisola. Então eu me sento na cama, relembrando tudo o que aconteceu no dia de hoje. O ciúmes do Luka com o Eddie, Kerry indo embora, Eddie dizendo que é meu pai, e depois Ames aparecendo em casa e ameaçando a todos nós. Eu começo a chorar de novo, mas desta vez, não vou deixar isso me vencer. Estou em casa, com Joe e Luka. Vivos. A salvos. Estou feliz, e isso é o que importa.

Eu me levanto logo que paro de ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, e vou até a porta do banheiro e espero um pouco. Quando Luka abre a porta, vejo que ele está apenas de cueca e tem a toalha nas mãos. Ele está meio molhado, seu cabelos bagunçados. Ele me olha, e nos encontramos num intenso olhar. Eu coloco meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Ele me guia até a cama, tirando as poucas roupas que estávamos vestindo, e nos deitamos, ele em cima de mim. Há tanta paixão que palavras não são necessárias. Não agora. Nós nos beijamos por um tempo, nossas mãos tocando nossos corpos, até que ele pega meus braços nos dele, e com nossos dedos entrelaçados, ele coloca nossos braços acima de nossas cabeças. Ele me olha com a mesma intensidade de antes. Nós ficamos assim por alguns instantes, apenas um olhando nos olhos do outro, até que ele entra em mim, devagar. Nós queremos gemer, fechar os olhos e apreciar a sensação, mas nenhum de nós se atreve a quebrar a intensa troca de olhar. É tão forte que poderíamos ficar assim para sempre, mas a vontade de mexer é grande também. Então, Luka quebra o nosso olhar beijando a minha testa, depois meu olho, depois minha bochecha, o ponta do meu nariz, e finalmetne meus lábios. E quando nos beijamos, ele começa a se mover dentro de mim, primeiro devagar, ficando mais rápido, até que chegamos ao clímax juntos, gemendo, quase gritando, nossas mãos ainda juntas. Embora nossos corpos se conheçam muito bem, a sensação era como a primeira vez, com uma paixão que nem mesmo sabíamos que existia.

Algum tempo depois, estamos deitados na cama, eu descanso minha cabeça no peito dele, minha perna direita em cima da sua e minha mão direita acariciando seu peito. O silêncio é confortável, mas eu o quebro. Eu preciso quebrá-lo.

"Sabe o que eu fiz hoje? Quando você estava com... ele?"

"O quê?"

"Eu rezei." Luka me olhou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"É claro que eu já havia rezado antes, mas eu acho que foi a primeira vez que... eu realmente rezei, sabe... e acho que Ele me ouviu..." após um tempo, eu falo de novo. É como se todas as palavras que eu nunca digo saíssem da minha boca agora.

"Algumas pessoas falam que só nos damos conta do quanto algo ou alguém é precioso para nós quando o perdemos..."

"...até hoje à noite, eu sabia que te amava... Eu sempre soube... Mas esta noite eu senti que poderia morrer se te perdesse..." eu tinha lágrimas em meus olhos de novo, e eu senti os braços de Luka se apertarem mais forte ao meu redor. Eu ergui a cabeça e me virei, para poder encará-lo melhor, olhei para ele, respirei profundamente e perguntei:

"Luka Kovac, quer se casar comigo?

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, mostrando um Luka muito surpreso. Eu estava surpresa também, deixei minha alma falar por mim. Não estava arrependida, eu realmente quis dizer tudo o que disse. Sua expressão de surpresa mudou para uma de felicidade, ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e ele riu. Então ele nos rolou, assim ele estava em cima de mim, seu rosto muito perto do meu, e ele simplesmente repetiu a palavra que disse á mais de um ano.

"Sim."

E ele me beijou, com uma paixão que me fez entender.

Era hora do segundo round.

Fim.


End file.
